Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel and a fabricating method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen of an image display device, or the like, with a human hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position that the human hand or the object directly contacts into an electric signal. Therefore, an instruction content selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal.
The touch screen panel as described above is generally fabricated by attaching on an outer surface of the image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Therefore, the touch screen panel having a high transparency and a thin thickness has been demanded.
In addition, recently, a flexible image display device has been developed. In accordance with the trend, the touch screen panel attached on the flexible image display panel has also been demanded.
Additionally, the touch screen panel includes the ground layer formed on one surface thereof, whereby the noise of a display image generated at time of driving the touch sensor may be reduced.
However, when the ground layer is additionally formed, the entire thickness of the touch screen panel is increased, such that the flexible characteristics may be deteriorated.